In the course of pressure filling a container, it is often useful to flush the container with an inert gas. This drives out any ambient air, which contains oxygen that may impair product quality over time.
A disadvantage of having to flush containers is that one must supply an inert gas, such as CO2. The cost of this flushing gas is not insignificant.